NPC Buildings
Generated structures are buildings that naturally occur in Minecraft. Some examples of generated structures are: Abandoned Mineshafts, NPC Villages, Strongholds, Jungle and Desert Temples, Desert Wells,Dungeons,Ocean Monuments,Shipwrecks and Underwater ruins. Types of Npc Buildings 'Villages' Villages are small settlements placed in the world. they vary in size and can contain vaulables, such as armour.There are 9 types of structures you can find in an NPC Village; *Butchers ( house with stone slabs inside and a garden) *Church *Stable (wood and cobblestone hut with no door and dirt ground) *Well *Farm *Generic houses (hut with balcony and L shaped house) *Blacksmith (large building with lava pot and chest inside, this chest contains the same treasure as strongholds) *Libaries (larges houses with book shelves and a crafting table) In these, you will encounter villagers. In the pc version you can trade objects with them for rarer objects, for example, you can trade 20 wheat for an emerald. Unfortunatly, villages are attacked by zombie seiges during some nights. When these happen, huge hordes of zombies will spawn anywhere in the village, regardless of light, and attack any players and villagers. Worse, zombies sight is increased to 64 blocks, and any other zombies in ranges will join the attack. Because of this, it is not reccomended you live in them. Villages comes in many variations:in different biomes,the buildings are build with different materials(like in the Desert biome the buildings are built with Sandstone blocks)! There is a 2% chance that a normal village will become a Zombie village,in which Zombie Villagers spawn instead of normal Villagers and all doors and torches are missing. 'Abandoned Mineshafts' This can be one of the largest underground structures. They are the source of melon seeds and other rare loot. Mineshafts consists mostly of 4 main generated parts: A large cubic carvern with a dirt floor, basic hallway pieces, which has supports and track in the middle, and four large pillars that serve as junctions between hallways which can lead to other hallways. The dirt floored room has no purpose but to be the center of the mine. A variation of the standard hallway is filled with webs and has a cave spider spawner in the webbed area. Mineshafts often intersect with caves or dungeons. 'Strongholds' Strongholds are the most important generated structure in Minecraft. It has many different rooms. The most important is the End portal room. It has a sliverfish spawner and the End portal which Eyes of Ender lead you to.The library is large room filled with bookshelves that has a chest in it. Stairs lead to other rooms, or no where at all. Cells are found in the strongholds that are made of stone brick and iron bars. The stronghold is a source of mossy and cracked stone brick. 'Desert Temples' Desert temples are sandstone buildings consisting of a pyramid, two towers, and a underground chamber. The pyramid is a two level building, in the center building, which has an exit and the tower ascess. The towers allow acess to pyramid's two floors. The underground chamber is under the pyramid and has 4 chests and trap in the center that sets off TNT. this is a gread source of sandstone and some wool. The loot found in the chests can be rotten flesh and bones to emeralds and diamonds. 'Jungle Temples' Jungle temples are moss stone building that consist of 3 levels. The top level has nothing of use but to be a lookout. The middle level has stairs that lead to the top level and the bottom level. The bottom level has a puzzle (triggered by flipping levers) and a path leading to a chest. The path to the chest has tripwires that are hooked up to dispencers filled with arrows. The loot in the chests (one in the room, one hidden by the puzzle) is the same as the Desert Temples. 'Desert Wells' Desert Wells are small sandstone building found in deserts with little use. These are not affected by the "Generate Structures" world options for some odd reason. 'Dungeons' Dungeons are small room with a mob spawner in it. The spawner can spawn skeletons, zombies, or spiders. The floor is made of moss stone and cobblestone. 1 to 2 chests generate in the room with medeocre loot. The only "good" loot are saddles, music discs, and enchanted books. The other loot are: buckets, redstone dust, string, wheat, cocoa beans, gunpowder, iron ingots, bread, and standard golden apples. These structures do not have a roof, so if a dungeon spawns under gravel, sand, or water, the dungeon will be coverd up/ flooded/. 'Ocean Monuments' Ocean Monuments are large structures made out of Prismarine,Prismarine Bricks,Dark Prismarine and Sea Lanterns which spawns in all types of Deep Oceans.Guardians and Elder Guardians spawn here defending the Monument!There are 2 treasure rooms inside of the Monument:the Sponge room and the Gold room!The Sponge room several Wet Sponges spawn in the ceiling and in the Gold room's center there are 8 Gold Blocks encased in Dark Prismarine. Category:Building Category:Structures